


Tough Enough.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Ancient Rituals, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mating Trials, Mpreg, Test of Character, Test of Will, Tests Of Strengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Werewolves are known.Derek and Stiles meet and a serious relationship (serious relationship as in getting engaged, serious relationship) develops between them but before anything can go any further between them Stiles has to prove himself to The Hale Pack through a series of Ancient Trials and Mating Rituals that have been passed down through the millenias, oh, and Stiles has to compete against other contenders for Derek's Mating Bite, all people (or freaking Supernatural Beings) that Members of The Hale Pack chose themselves to contest Stiles' potential claim on Derek. If Stiles loses he will never see Derek again and Derek will have to Mate with the one who did win and oh yeah, Stiles could DIE during any single one of the Ancient Trials or Mating Rituals because the others competing to be Derek's Mate play dirty to the point that they might actually kill him and then there's Derek's Pack and the Members of Derek's Pack who chose those other competitors who might kill Stiles just to get Stiles out of the way just so the person they picked for Derek could win.. This wouldn't be happening if Derek  was just a regular everyday Werewolf and not The Hale Pack's future Alpha..





	1. Chapter 1

~0~

WARNINGS: Lots of people trying to kill poor Stiles, Alpha and Omega Genders, MPreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Werewof Pack Hierarchy, Pack Dynamics, Foul Language, Knotting, Mating Rituals, Ancient Trials, Violence, Blood, Broken Bones, Illnesses, Character Deaths (but not Stiles or Derek, mostly just Canonical Deaths that have actually happened on Teen Wolf, *cough* Kate Argent *cough*)... BLANKET WARNING: For anything and/or everything that could possibly be considered Triggering and/or Offensive, just in case..

~0~

-MEET CUTE TIMES TWO-

"Oh.. I.. I am so, so sorry.." Stiles stammered as he clammered to grab a handful of napkins and tackle dry the poor guy he had just spilled his (thankfully ICED) coffee on..

"It's.. It's fines.. Here just let me.." Broody McMurderbrows replied as he snatched the napkins from Stiles' hands and started patting down his sopping wet shirt and pants.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Stiles yelped as Dimples Von Deathglare ripped the napkins from his hands (rude!). "I.. Can.. Can..".. Stiles searched his pockets and found a few wadded up bills "Here!" he exclaimed as he shoved the money at Scowly O'Scruffyface..

The man growled at Stiles.. Actually honest to god growled at him when Stiles tried to hand him the money.

"It's for dry cleaning!" Stiles exclaimed as he held his hands up in surrender.

"That's like twenty dollars, if that." The man huffed as he gestured to the money in Stiles' hand "Dry cleaning around here is more like sixty dollars for two items.."

"Oh.. I don't have.." Stiles was about to say ..

"But I just machine wash this stuff anyway." The man interrupted making Stiles let out a relieved breath because he didn't have sixty dollars.

"Oh.. Well.. How can I make it up to you?" Stiles asked tentatively.

"Just.. Just forget it, it's no big deal.." The man replied then walked out of the coffee shop leaving Stiles standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Two days later Stiles had almost forgot about the man with the green eyes, bunny teeth, adorable dimples and sexy as fuck five o'clock shadow (who was HE kidding, he could still remember what the man's cologne smelled like when it mixed with the smell of Stiles' spilled coffee)..

Stiles was at his most favoritest discount bookstore and he was carrying an admittedly, giant stack of books to the register and because the stack of books in his arms was so big he couldn't see where he was going and well..

"Again?... Seriously?" A familiar voice asked sounding really quite miffed.

Stiles was still sprawled on the floor of the bookstore with a book on his head in such a way that the cover had flopped in front of his face and had obscured his vision, don't ask Stile how it had wound up there or how it had wound up laying half on top of his head and half in front of his face because Stiles did not know.

"It's not my fault.." Stiles huffed as he dug an arm free of a pile of books beside him to get remove the one from his head "Well... Not this time, anyway.." He finished as he looked up at the same man from the coffee shop that he had spilled his iced coffee on.. 

Stiles could swear he saw a smile tug at the man's mouth as the man reached a hand down to help Stiles up...

Stiles did smile, even though the other man's face seemed to be set to "stoic brooding" as a default setting or something...

Stiles bent to start gathering the many scattered books he had dropped and he heard the man make a strangled sort of sound, Stiles stood up and whipped around immediately.. "Are you okay?" He asked the guy.

"Yeah, yeah.. That was just.. A hell of a view.." The man replied..

"Huh?" Stiles asked because what was a hell of a view?

"You have a cute butt.." The man clarified and he was blushing.

"Oh.." Stiles felt his eyes widen to the size of saucers and his cheeks heat up "I.. I.. My name's Stiles.." Stiles stated as he took a clumsy step forward with his hand outstretched in an offer for a handshake and then tripped on one of the books he had dropped.

"You're kind of a walking hazard, aren't you?" The man asked sounding amused as he caught Stiles and pulled him safely away from the pile of books.

"A little." Stiles admitted with a blush as he realized he was pressed to the man's muscular chest, he risked a shy glance at the man's face and the man was grinning, dimples were showing and Sties felt a little weak in the knees.

"I'm Derek." 

-FIRST DATE-

Stiles ran around his apartment like a chicken with it's head cut off as he searched for his light blue skinny jeans, the perfect ones, the ones that made even a very straight Scott tell him that his butt looked good in those jeans, perfect ones, those and his white canvas tennis shoes and his baby blue button down shirt because he wanted to look soft.. Soft and cuddly.. Because that's kind of who he really is.. The soft kind of guy, who has a love for geeky, nerdy, fandomy things as well as a love for soft fluffy animals and a mighty love for his dad, best friend, best friend's mom and best friend's three Mates.. So he didn't really want to do the whole cliche dress in all black because it was sure to make him look good thing because that would make him look harder, edgier than he really was and he didn't want to do that because hard and egdy just wasn't who he was and it would be like, false advertising or something..

A knock on his door broke him out of his internal rambling..

And he was wearing just a baby blue button down, tighty-whitey's and white socks..

"Uh... Just a second.." Stiles called out as he ran from room to room in search for pants, any pants and he ended up tripping over one of the shoes he was looking for and he fell onto the floor with a thump and an "Ow!"..

He heard his front door creak open and Derek's voice call out "Stiles, are you okay?"

"Don't come back here!" Stiles had shouted, but too late Derek was looking down at him in all his half-naked glory.

"Uh... Hi.." Derek had said sounding embarrassed with a deep pink blush on his dimpled cheeks.

"Hi.." Stiles meeped back "I sort of lost my pants.."

Derek burst out laughing.

Underneath his bed a light blue denim pant leg peeked out at Stiles.. 

"Oh, there they are!" Stiles shouted and rolled to his side to grab them, completely forgetting that Derek was getting an eyefull of his underwear clad bottom until Derek gave a weird choking noise and escaped from the room.

Stiles slipped on his pants and the one white shoe he could find and went in search of the other shoe while Derek sat in his livingroom and pretended to not be thinking about Stiles' ass..

Stiles appeared in the livingroom fully dressed with an "Um.. So that's not exactly how I wanted you to see me in my underwear for the first time.. I mean.. not like.. Oh my god.." and then Stiles had ran from the livingroom just as suddenly as he had entered it..

Derek could hear Stiles cursing himself and trying to phsyche himself up to go back into the livingroom.

After a few minutes, Stiles peeked around the corner with a soft cough and then said "Um.. Okay.. Let me try this again.. Sorry for keeping you waiting.. And for basically mooning you." Stiles could feel that his cheeks were probably bright red.

Derek chuckled and said "It's fine." and then he schooled his features into a straight face "I'm sorry for just barging in uninvited, but I heard you fall.."

"Oh, yeah.. I tripped over one of the shoes I was looking for." Stiles admitted sheepishly.

Derek huffed out a laugh "Of course you did." He said, with a warm fondness in his voice.

Stiles blushed even brighter.. "So.. I hope, I look okay.. I didn't know where we were going so..."

Derek, who was wearing a charcoal grey button down, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes, gave Stiles an appraising look "You look good.. I liked it better when there were no pants, though.."

Stiles burst out laughing..

For their first date, Derek took Stiles to an Aquarium, one of those ones that have an "underwater tunnel" that goes under the shark tank, Stiles was mesmerized by the grace, beauty and just the sheer presence of the sharks..

And at first he had thought he had ruined things and that he wouldn't be getting asked on another date with Derek, when he started talking about Shark Boy and Lava Girl.. He had no idea what made him go THERE instead of to literally any other "shark movie" ever..

But it turned out okay.. Because as it so happened, Derek had actually seen Shark Boy and Lava Girl and thought that it was an awesome movie, and had then admitted to owning it as well as all of the Spy Kids movies on DVD..

"No way.." Stiles had chuckled.

"Yes way.. I bought them when I was still a kid and when I moved out of my parents' house and took most of my stuff with me, my entire Childhood Movie Collection went with me and I still have most of them.. The only movies I don't still have are ones that a few so called friends borowed and never brought back.. I learned pretty quickly not to loan out movies." 

"Oh yeah.. I totally know what you mean.. My best friend still has my Collector's Editions of all three of The Lord Of The Rings Movies that he borrowed like four years ago and every time I see him, I just sort of slip a mention of the possibility of him giving them back into our conversations at random.. And you know what that asshat does?.. He just keeps on talking like he didn't hear me.. Or.. My favorite.. He says he forgot and that he'll give them back next time he sees me, except every "next time he sees me" rolls around he "accidentally" forgets again.. The last time I asked him, he actually had the nerve to ask me why I don't just buy a new one.."

"I would have punched him in the balls." Derek said with a scowl.

"Oh, trust me.. I wanted to.. But all three of his spouses wants kids and one of them is the cutest yet most terrifying people in the world while the another is just a cute, fluffy and precious cinammon roll that's too good for this world and the third is a mix of both.. And it wouldn't be right to punish them for their dick husband's assholery by sterilizing him via a punch in the balls.. So.. I settled for tattling on him to his mom."

"You told on him to his mom?!" Derek asked with a guffaw.

"Oh yeah.. And she sufficiently chewed him out.. The dick still hasn't given me back my movies though. I might have to resort to tattling on him to his husband and two wives"..

Derek didn't even bat an eye over learning that Stiles' best friend had three spouses or that two of the spouses were women while the other spouse was a man, the only thing Derek even questioned was why Stiles was still best friends with a jackass who wouldn't give him back the stuff he borrowed.

-SECOND DATE-

For the next date, Stiles insisted that he be the one to take Derek out, and Derek had agreed.

A nice, casual, yet intimate picnic in a quiet spot at the local park was the perfect setting for their first kiss and afterwards, they had taken a stroll down the park trails with Stiles holding the picnic basket in one hand in Derek's hand in the other.

They had walked, hand in hand, bumping shoulders every so often as they talked, mostly flirting and laughing as they found that groove where they could easily joke around and goof off with one another.

The park had a duck pond and they spent a few cents to get bird seed out of the feeders that were located around the park and fed the ducks and geese that were swimming around in the pond.

Stiles ended up almost dying of laughter as Derek ran for his life from a pissed off goose, that was until the pissed off goose came hissing and honking at him and then he was the one running and Derek was the one laughing his ass off.

They both agreed that ducks were cute and mostly harmless balls of feathery fluff unless you got too close to their nests, while geese were definitely devil spawn that would attack without provocation..

But at the end of the day, despite the angry goose, the date had been perfect, because Stiles could still feel the tingle of his and Derek's first kiss on his lips and Derek had asked him out again, which was definitely a win.

-THE THIRD DATE-

Stiles stressed over the third date..

Because..

Well..

It was the THIRD DATE..

The date that was known around the world as THE DATE, the notorious date, where dating couples were supposed to get around to doing the do.

And yeah, Stiles knew that not all dating couples went along with some guidlines set by god only knows but Stiles figured that Sex In The City or FRIENDS, or hell maybe even Seinfeld or one of those Shows that Stiles has heard of, has maybe seen one or two scenes of while flipping through channels, but really knows nothing about, had something to do with that "Rule" being such a widespread, damn near expected by almost everyone to be followed, thing.. And yeah, his thoughts are rambling and his hands are sweaty..

Because he's nervous as fuck and he needs to know if he should like wear sexy underwear or something.. Because... What if there was gonna be nakedness happening later?

When Derek arrives to pick him up, Stiles kind of wants to ask Derek if he's wearing sexy underwear, because Stiles feels like that's a thing he should know so that he can know if he should go change his Batman boxers.

Derek frowns at him and says "You're nervous.."

Stiles finds a very interesting button on the radio in Derek's car to stare at..

When Derek raises a scowly brow at him and says "Why are you nervous?", Stiles caves..

"Okay.. Yes.. I'm nervous.. Because this is are third date and from.. Like literally everything I've ever heard about dating.. Uh.. Well.." Stiles gulped "Sex stuff might be expected to happen?"

Stiles says that last part like it's a question.

"Do you want sex stuff to happen?" Derek asks.

"I don't know.. I mean.. I'm not like.. If things led up to that.. I wouldn't be completely against it.. But it's also a huge step that I'd rather wait for more committment-y things before taking.."

"Committment-y things?" Derek asks with fond amusement in his voice.

"Yeah.. Like, marriage.." Stiles says with a cringe "I mean.. I know you're not really supposed to just bring out the Big "M" Word like that.. But I really wanna wait till marriage before going all the way with someone.. And it kind of scares me, that I already like you so much, that I really want to make an exception for you.. If.. You like, wanted that.."

"I think that you wanting to wait only makes you even more perfect.." Derek said with a blush..

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah.." Derek admitted as he bit his bottom lip.

For the third date, Derek took Stiles to see the newest Marvel Movie in 3D and while the quickest way to some men's hearts was through food, the quickest way to Stiles' heart was through All Things Fandom Related, especially Comic Book Fandom Related Things..

They also had their second kiss that night...

-SIX MONTH ANNIVERSARY-

Stiles had been with Derek for six months and Stiles was living his bliss.

He and Derek had tons of overnight stays with each other, either at his own place or at Derek's and even though there was no sex they did do some hot over-the-clothes making out sometimes.

They had lots of cute, fluffy domestic moments of moving around in each other's kitchens as they cooked dinner (or breakfast, or lunch) together, of sitting on each other's living room sofas and watching movies, eating popcorn and tucking their sock clad feet under each other's butts or putting their bare feet in each other's laps and rubbing each other's feet..

They learned a lot about one another, like Derek learned about how Stiles had a very strong love for his father and a fierce devotion to try to watch out for the man's health even from afar and that when Stiles was fourteen his best friend, Scott, who was like a brother to him, had been bitten by a Rogue Alpha and that Stiles and Scott had kept it a secret for the longest time because they hadn't supposed to have been out that night and they had both been terrified kids thinking that Scott would be taken away to a Facility to learn control and that Scott wouldn't be seen or heard from again (which Scott would have been taken, but he wouldn't have been kept away from his family or friends except on days of the Full Moon and Facilities for newly Turned Supernatural Beings were actually good places with good people in charge but two terrified fourteen year olds who believed the rumors that the Facilities sometimes made people "disappear" hadn't known all that) and that Stiles had helped Scott through the transition, had helped Scott to learn control and helped him learn how to find an Anchor and that one day, a year after Scott had been bitten, Scott's Shifted Eyes had turned Alpha Red for no reason and that was when Stiles and Scott had, had to come clean and tell their parents what had happened, the boys had been lucky that Scott had been able to live as an Omega for over a year without a loss of control and Derek truly believed that Scott had been able to do that only because of Stiles in his devout brotherly love and loyalty had been enough of a Pack for a lone Werewolf, hell Derek believed that Stiles had pretty much basically been Scott's Alpha, but once Scott's eyes changed to Alpha Red, the boys had been scared of the new development, especially since it had happened for no reason, so they had tentatively told Stiles' father and Scott's mother and a little research and some confirmation from the local area's Emmissary revealed that Scott was a True Alpha, which was a rarity that was a one in a million occurance that had never been heard of occuring in someone who had been Turned and Derek secretly thought that Stiles was the reason why Scott had enough Strength of Will, Strength of Character, to become a True Alpha.. 

They went out to the Aquarium where they had their first date..

They had a picnic in the same spot where they had their first kiss..

Then they went to the same duck pond where he and Derek got chased by a pissed off goose.

Derek fished some change out of his pocket and told Stiles to wait there while he went and got the bird seed from the dispenser.

Then Derek returned he held out his closed fist and told Stiles to hold out his hand.

Thinking that Derek was about to give him half of the bird seed to feed to the ducks and devil spawn geese, Stiles held out his hand.

But it was not bird seed that Derek put in his hand.

It was a key.

With like the world's tiniest bow on it.

Stiles held up the key, looking at it in awe as Derek asked.

"Will you move in with me?"

And of course Stiles said "Yes!"

-MOVING IN TOGETHER-

It was exciting, to be moving in together..

Stiles packed up all of his stuff and put in a change of address.

He and Derek loaded up both of their vehicles and drove to what was now, his and Derek's home.

Stiles was absolutely giddy.

There was a lot of hot, half naked making out later that night..

The days flew by, and living together was a breeze for Stiles and Derek because they both just fit and clicked together so well.

-ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY-

Derek and Stiles went to the Aquarium and the park and the duck pond again and that night, Derek surprised Stiles by renting out a Planetarium after hours and having a very fancy candle lit dinner waiting for them under the projected Constellations.

"I'd give you every single star and moon in the sky if only they were mine to give." Derek told Stiles in a sincere voice as he held out a small black box "But this piece of the Universe is mine to give."

Derek opened the box and inside was a ring that had a four small pieces of rock in the center with tiny rubies on each side.

"The rocks in the center are pieces of Meteorite and Lunar Meteorite." Derek said.

Stiles blinked in awe "So it's literally pieces of moon and fallen stars at the same time?" 

Derek nodded. "I had it specially made for just this moment." Derek told Stiles with a gulp as he got down on one knee in front of Stiles.

"Stiles.. Will you marry me?"..

Stiles was elated as he said yes and fell down to his knees in front of Derek and pressed his forehead to Derek's and put his left hand out so that Derek could slide the ring onto his finger, once the ring was on, Stiles began kissing Derek heatedly, causing Derek to moan and let out an adorable, super manly whimper at the way Stiles took over and dominated the kiss and licked into his mouth then kissed along Derek's jaw and gave the underside of Derek's jaw a few nips and licks, making Derek shudder.

Derek gently told Stiles that while he wouldn't be opposed to them breaking their "waiting till marriage rules" right then and there, that he also didn't want them to get tossed out of and banned from the Planetarium if they got caught losing their virginities to each other right there on the floor.

Stiles smiled sheepishly.

They cleaned up their mess in the Planetarium so that they wouldn't get the person Derek paid to keep the Planetarium open for them into trouble.

They were holding hands walking along the sidewalk after leaving the Planetarium.. When a big black van sped along too close to the sidewalk.. 

People dressed in all black with covered faces sprung out of the van.. 

Everything happened so fast... Stiles got grabbed in a headlock and he felt the sting of a needle in the side of his neck before darkness swallowed him.. Tbe last thing he heard was Derek's furious roar and the crackle of electricity..


	2. Chapter 2

~0~

There are.. Things.. That no one, other than a handful of people, knows about Stiles.

Derek being his boyfriend for more than a year is in that handful of people that knows things about Stiles that only a few other people know.

So.. No.. Derek is not too worried about Stiles.. He actually is just a little worried for Stiles' kidnappers when Stiles wakes up though.

Derek was tazed while Stiles was taken and then when Derek roused from being tazed he had found he had been surrounded by Mountain Ash unable to pursue those that took the man he loves.. But.. Derek knows who has Stiles ans WHY they have Stiles and as soon as he gets out of the circle of Mountain Ash he will be kicking some asses.. If Stiles hasn't already done it himself by the time Derek gets there.

..

Stiles wakes up to sunlight, the smell of damp earth, wet grass and fresh rain.

He is on his stomach, his cheek pressed into a patch of clover, he can reach out his right hand and run his fingers through tall blades of grass.

Whatever drugs he's been given haven't fully worn off yet but he can tell they're wearing off faster for him than they would for most people. He can tell that he isn't supposed to be awake just yet.

He doesn't worry for himself.. But he doesn't know where Derek is or what's happened to him. This.. This pisses Stiles off.. Makes him sick with worry.. Because Derek might be in danger.. Derek might be hurt.. Or dying.

He can't move around a lot because of whatever drugs are still in his system has him nearly paralyzed.. But he can move his hands and his arms from the elbows up.

So he crawls..

Following a pull in his heart, his mind.. 

Birds make noise overhead, rabbits rustle the grass, butterflies flit over flowers.. Stiles takes in his surroundings as he moves.. Slowly.. Inch by inch.. 

It doesn't take long for Stiles to realize he actually knows where he is..

He's been crawling for some time but in reality he's probably only moved a few feet when he realizes that there is a familiar energy thrumming through the ground he has been crawling along, coursing through the plants he has touched, resonating in the shadows that the flying birds cast on the ground and the songs that those birds sing.. 

Stiles closes his eyes, continues to crawl and allows the Beacon to pull him.


	3. Chapter 3

...

~0~

...

 

The closer Stiles gets to the Beacon.. The stronger he feels.. Until.. Finally he can stand.

He stumbles headlong deeper into the forest..Following the thrumb of energy that pulls him, guides him.. Until he slams bodily into the giant tree stump he knows so well..

...

On the outskirts of a town called Beacon Hills.. Lies a dense Preserve.. 

One Third of this Preserve, the one third, furthest from town, belongs to a large, well-to-do Pack that hardly anyone knows anything about because it is a Pack where old formalities are upheld.. It is a Pack that thinks they are better than and too good for almost everyone else...

The One Third of the Preserve closest to town belongs to Beacon Hills' Local Pack.. Hardly anyone knows about this Pack as well.. Not because they uphold old Formalities or because they are better than or too good for anyonr else.. No.. It is because it is a small Rag-Tag Pack of Misfit Supernatural Beings and Humans alike, that no one cares about, that hardly anyone had even heard of.. Everyone, even Non-Supernatural Beings think they are above that Pack, better than that Pack, too good for that Pack.. Only a handful of that Packs exploits are actually worth knowing of to most people, only two Members of that Pack are actually worth any interest from anyone.. Or so most people think..

The other One Third of the Preserve.. The One Third that is in the middle..

That One Third belongs.. Not to any Pack. Nor to any Human.. 

That One Third belongs to The Nemeton.. A whole One Third of a vast Preserve for one lone tree stump.. 

There are things about The Nemeton that only a very small handful of people know about..

There are things about The Nemeton that only one person knows about..


	4. Chapter 4

..

~0~

..

Stiles reaches the giant, ancient, magical tree stump and calls upon its power to push the last of the drugs out of his system and then he uses his burgeoning Bond with Derek to feel out if Derek is safe and unhurt. The Bond sings at him that Derek is safe, is unhurt, but is also angry, worried and far away. He tries to send reassurance to Derek. It's not as easy to give as it is to receive so he can't be sure that it worked. It's not like they can project words or images at each other, it's mostly emotions or senses and then there's always the chance that one side won't go through. Especially since Stiles is Human and thus his side of the Bond that isn't fully formed is weaker. Once the Bond is fully formed though, Stiles will be able to send and feel senses and emotions along it as strongly as he can receive those things when he reaches for them from Derek's side.

Now that the drugs are out of system and now that he knows Derek is safe and hasn't been hurt, Stiles is left to make his way out of the Preserve. He could go to Beacon Hills. To his father. To his Pack. 

But.. There is One-Third of the Preserve that belongs to another Pack and Stiles has a feeling that they might have more than a little something to do with how he wound up snatched from Derek's side and left in the middle of the Preserve and he knows what going for home and Pack will look like. It will look like weakness. And he spent all of High School and part of college fighting against both Hunters and Supernatural Beings that either wanted to kill him or destroy his Pack or kill all Supernatural Beings or destroy Beacon Hills or take over the Territory or take over the World. Stiles has heard it all and been through it all. He's been kidnapped, tortured for information. He had a nightmare lizard try to drown him. Hell one bad guy took up residence inside his own head and used him as a meat puppet for months trying to make him hurt people he loves. He ended up beating that bastard with the help of a Banshee and a True Alpha. He can handle whatever these kidnappers throw at him.

He's learned a lot since High School.


End file.
